tylerperryfandomcom-20200213-history
A.J.
Character A.J. is the happy-go-lucky mechanic and shorter former romantic interest of Lisa. He is disappointed and heartbroken to find out that she is getting married to Ronnie because he is still in love with her and deep down knows that she is still in love with him. A.J. stops the wedding when Lisa is unsure of her vows with Ronnie. Lisa ends up marrying A.J. due to the abuse from Ronnie and her honest affections towards him. Background He is the childhood friend of both Kevin and Lisa. As a kid, he and Kevin were best friends and played basketball as boys in the neighborhood. A.J. also had an attraction to Lisa and they started dating. He was her first love (They lost their virginity together) and first lover. They got older and Lisa and A.J. drifted apart as their lives moved forward. A.J. would continue asking and looking for Lisa if he went over Madea's house or saw any of her relatives. Madea's Family Reunion (play) A.J. comes to Madea's house to fix the alternator on the car and comes out of the garage. He tells Madea he doesn't understand why it keeps coming apart. Madea admits to taking it off just to see him work on the car for her pleasure making him smirk. A.J. speaks to Cora Jean Simmons and Vickie and gives his condolences about them losing their Aunt. He asks about Lisa and they tell her that she is getting married the same time they are having a family reunion to his dismay. Madea sends him on an errand to the store. Afterwards, Cora mentioned that he looked heartbroken that Lisa was getting married. A.J., happy to see Lisa, greets her. They talk and he brings up and old carving saying "A.J. and Lisa Forever." She defensively says, "That was a long time ago." He says, "I didn't think forever would be so soon." He asks her why they didn't make it. She claims she wanted a strong man who takes risk and not a passive man. As soon as she tries to claim he doesn't like taking risks, he plants a passionate kiss that disoriented her in the way she craves. He passionately sings to her saying he will win her back one day. While outside with Kevin, He briefly meets Ronnie and instantly dislikes him. He interrogates Ronnie on how they met, and the conversation ends in Ronnie disrespecting him on his size saying, "Uh... Little man." A.J. goes to the store to clear his head. A.J. has heard about Ronnie abusing Lisa and was furious. On the wedding day, A.J. has gotten dressed up, gotten his courage and determined to win Lisa back, even if it meant physically fighting Ronnie. Ronnie stops Lisa before she could say "I do" and says she cannot marry him because her heart is truly with him. He aggressively tells Ronnie to "step off" and if he wants a fight he's got one for abusing Lisa. Ronnie is silent, but makes Lisa and ultimatum. Lisa comes to her matters of the heart and choses A.J. After Ronnie disrespect the entire family and is attacked by Madea Simmons, she ask A.J. "What do I do for you?" A.J. tells her what her soul does for him, how their souls are meant for each other, smile together, but cry when not together. In telling what she does for him, he not only says, but proposes on one knee what he can do for her right at the alter making it a truly memorable wedding which he asks her hand in marriage. She happily accepts and they marry at the same place he proposes to her. Appearances * Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Relationships * Lisa (Romantic Interest/New Wife) * Kevin (Best Friend) * Ronnie (Enemy) Notes * It is implied even since Lisa and Ronnie stopped dating, he has become a family friend as Madea comes to him if she needs her car fixed. * His Character parallels Franky Henderson greatest as he bares the same heart felt intention for Lisa as Frankie does for Vanessa Breaux.